Minha Pequena Vida com um Grande Romance
by livefortoday99
Summary: Nina é a rainha das vadias, enquanto muitos meninos estão loucos por ela, ela esta brincando com eles. Mas tudo isso vai mudar quando um garoto especial entrar na vida dela, e ela perceber quem realmente sempre esteve ao seu lado. Hunger Games fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Nina é a rainha das vadias, enquanto muitos meninos estão loucos por ela, ela esta brincando com eles. Mas tudo isso vai mudar quando um garoto especial entrar na vida dela, e ela perceber quem realmente sempre esteve ao seu lado._


	2. Chapter 2

Eu sempre fui do tio de gostar de meninos, os bonitos da escola, os engraçados, os populares e até os badboys. Eu nunca fui de ficar com eles por muito tempo, todos me queriam, mas eu é que não queria mais eles até... Fui para a escola, ás classes iriam mudar esse ano, e o garoto gato que tinha repetido estava na minha! Cheguei na classe e vi-o, decidi entrosar, a classe estava cheia de nerds, a aula começou e eu me sentei na frente do Tiago (o repetente), ele já estava caidinho por mim, mas ai aconteceu A COISA. Eu olhei para o lado e vi um garoto lindo, ele não era do time de futebol, mas parecia ter, o seu corpo era tão definido o quanto o dos jogadores, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o seu óculos, que o deixava extremamente gato, como eu nunca tinha reparado nele. Fui entrosar com ele.

- Oi, Qual seu nome?

-Gabriel.

-Ah, o meu é Nina. Você faz algum esporte?

-Natação – Ele respondeu parecendo não dar nenhuma atenção a mim.

Eu comecei a pensar nele, muito, noite e dia, eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo, e o fato dele não sentir nada por mim, me fazia querer mais ele. No recreio eu comecei a conversar com as minhas amigas, quando o vi. Estava conversando com uma menina que tentava chamar atenção dele, o que estava me deixando muito irritada. Depois do recreio fui para minha aula de história.

Entrei na aula e me sentei ao lado do Gabriel, que pareceu não perceber. A aula começou e a professora como sempre pareceu irritada.

-Eai Gabriel, você esta namorando ou ficando com alguém?

-Não – Ele respondeu parecendo me dando atenção por poucos segundos e depois voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada da matéria, você pode me ajudar?

-Acho que sim, pode ser depois da aula hoje?

-Claro- Falei com um grande sorriso.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois da escola eu tirei a minha blusa do uniforme e fiquei só com a regatinha que estava por debaixo dela. Ele claramente gostou da ``vista´´, mas eu fingi que não tinha reparado.

A aula acabou e eu pedi o numero dele, mas dando a desculpa de que se eu tivesse dúvida eu precisava falar com ele.

Chegando em casa eu logo vi meu irmão mais velho, Jason, nós temos um ano de diferença e nossa relação é muito boa, eu conto tudo para ele. Seus amigos estavam em casa, o que eu amava, eles sempre jogavam futebol... E tiram suas camisetas. Para mim Jason era infantil, mas minhas amigas o acham incrível, principalmente a Gabi, a minha melhor amiga, mas não estamos na mesma sala.

Jason é moreno e tem os olhos tão verdes quanto azeitonas, minha família costuma falar que a gente é muito parecido, principalmente os olhos, mas ao contrario de Jason o meu cabelo é ruivo como o da minha mãe. Ele vai bem à escola, mas não faz o estilo de nerd.

Jason estava com o seu melhor amigo, Gale ele e meu irmão tem 15 anos e vão fazer 16 esse ano. Eles são melhores amigos desde os 8 anos, o que faz eu o conhecer bem melhor que sua namorada, Claire, ela é a rainha das patricinhas, o que faz eu a odiar. Armando é legal, mas eu o acho muito irritante, ele acha que é da família, provavelmente porque os meus pais amam ele.

Eles estavam comendo e já iam sair para ir jogar futebol com o time, meu irmão é o capitão do time, o que faz muitas meninas correrem atrás dele.

A noite o gale jantou em casa e como sempre meu pai teve um de seus AAPG (Ataque de Amor Pelo Gale), eu nunca entendi direito porque os meus pais gostavam tanto dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Minhas amigas acabaram descobrindo sobre a minha aula com o Peeta, então eu tive que dar uma desculpa.

Toda terça eu tenho treino com as lideres de torcida e como eu sou a capitã, eu não posso faltar. Eu amo ser torcedora, mas acaba me tirando muito tempo. Pelo menos a Claire não pode ir hoje ao treino.

Na aula de matemática eu conheci uma menina nova chamada Nicole, ficamos muito amigas então acabei convidando ela para almoçar hoje comigo. A Ni tem cabelo longo, preto e sedoso, e seus olhos são negros vibrantes. Ela é muito bonita, e parecia que iria se enturmar bem. Ela não namora, mas sempre tem uns rolos.

Fui almoçar com a Ni, a Gabi e uns amigos. Na mesa ao lado estava sentado Jason com os seus amigos, inclusive o meu ex, Daniel. Acabamos terminando porque ele foi fazer intercambio, o termino foi bem amigável, mas não voltaria com ele. Ele estava olhando muito para mim, o que fez com que todos reparassem e esperassem alguma reação, já que nós éramos o casal da escola.

Depois do almoço foi o treino, tivemos que escolher 4 novos torcedores, eu falei para Ni ir. Tinham algumas pessoas não muito boas, já outras ótimas. A Ni foi muito bem e acabou entrando junto com dois garotos e mais uma menina nova. Normalmente as torcedoras são muito unidas e sempre amigas, mas não acontece bem assim na minha escola, metade das torcedoras são do grupo das ``santinhas´´ que é comandado pela Claire, e o meu grupo que como gostam de chamar são as ``vadias´´.

No dia seguinte falei com o Peeta e marquei outra aula na Segunda da outra semana. Ele pareceu ser bem mais simpático, provavelmente porque a gente estava conversando muito.

Na quinta logo de manhã eu vi um grande cartaz pendurado dizendo sobre a competição que teria naquele mesmo dia. E quaro eu apareci lá, eu levei a Ni e a Gabi que eram as únicas meninas que eu confiava a ponto de contar sobre o Nerd. Quando ele me viu parecia estar muito feliz com a minha presença, o que me surpreendeu, pois não éramos tão amigos assim. Quando ele pulou na piscina acabou batendo a perna, assim ele tropeçou caindo muito forte na água e ficou inconsciente, fazendo todos ficarem muito preocupados.


	5. Jogo de Abertura

Todos ficaram muito assustados. Quando o treinador o tirou da piscina ele não conseguia mexer a perna e estava sentindo muita dor nas costas. Minhas amigas estavam muito preocupadas, assim como eu.

No dia seguinte eu e a Ni estávamos procurando o Peeta, mas não deu certo ele não deu muito certo ele não foi na escola. Eu estava triste e preocupada, muitas pessoas estão dizendo que provavelmente ele poderia estar paraplégico.

Eu estava passeando quando a Carol e a Clara, minhas amigas, me lembraram do jogo de hoje a noite, o jogo de abertura, era muito importante, pois era o primeiro ano. O qual eu tinha completamente esquecido.

Nós iriamos treinar hoje na minha casa, enquanto os jogadores treinariam na casa em frente a minha que é do Pedro (Um dos meus exs, atual melhor amigo, que eu confiava mais do que tudo e jogador do time de futebol). Antes do treino todos almoçariam em minha casa.

A nossa serie ficou muito boa, então decidimos ir ver o jogo dos meninos e dividir a equipe em duas partes para torcer. Cada time consistia em 10 jogadores com 8 ou 9 torcedores. O meu time era com o do Jason X o time de Claire com o do Gale.

Apesar de estarem os dois capitães dos times do mesmo lado. A Claire e o Gale ganharam o que fez ela ficar esfregando a vitória na minha cara falando ``Acho que deveríamos trocar de capita´´ o que me fez ficar furiosa, Claire já está tentando fazer com que roube o titulo de mim desde o ano passado quando eu ganhei depois de que a ex-capitã acabou o ensino fundamental e teve que sair da escola, minha escola não tinha colegial, esse é o segundo ano que estão fazendo.

Nós fomos ao jogo, estava todo mundo lá, as torcedoras arrebentaram, os jogadores ganharam, e a treinadora ficou muito orgulhosa.

No dia seguinte acordei feliz pelo fato de que ganhamos o jogo, mas só de pensar em quanta coisa poderia ter acontecido ao Gabriel fiquei preocupada. Quando entrei na sala a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi seu melhor amigo, então fui falar com ele.

-Oi, vc é amigo do Peeta né?

-Sim, mas não sabia que vocês são amigos – Ele respondeu envergonhado.

-É que ele me da aula de história, você sabe se ele está bem?


End file.
